April asked Splinter a Question
by Puldoh
Summary: April asks Splinter a question,"What kind of things did you teach them? Do they still do studies? What do they learn?" April asked curiously.


**A/N: Hey, I'm not sure where this came from, I think it's the many fanfiction, TMNT 2003 series, and the movies, I watched, that made me want to write this.**

** I saw many things pointed out, like how Mikey is like an awesome ninja if he wanted to be, agility and inventive. I also saw things I wanted to show, and stuff my imagination made up, so I started writing and finally finished. **

**Some of it could be out there, or OOC, but meh, it's me, I'm tired, and my brain fried about 5 minutes after I started writing this, so I went with it, finished it and now hoping everyone likes it. **

**I also updated my Profile if anyone is interested. **

**Read and Review if you wanna, it would be sweet!**

******Just a note, this is not a carryover for Home Sweet Home, since no one posted questions, I have my own questions I've been working on for that one, this is an ENTIRELY NEW STORY with NO CONNECTIONS to ANY OF MY WORK IN PROGRESSES!9999**

* * *

><p>April grinned as she served the boys their pizza, handing Master Splinter his Cheese Pizza, and a cup of Earl Grey Tea. "Hope everyone likes!" she said, smiling, grabbing two slices for herself, then sitting down in her armchair, lounging.<p>

She chatted for a few minutes before she suddenly started thinking about High school, and how these turtles never went to school, and the curiosity started to grow.

_She knew they knew things...and Donnie was really smart...but how much did they know?_

Finally, she finished her bite in her mouth, and swallowed, before she turned to Master Splinter, "Master Splinter...I was curious...I know you must have obviously home schooled the turtles..." she started slowly.

Splinter smiled, nodding his head, encouraging her to finish her thoughts.

"What kind of things did you teach them? Do they still go to school? What do they learn?" April asked curiously.

She smiled as the turtles went still, their eyes glancing at Splinter, then her, honestly confused at the question. She frowned when she saw one's eyes flash with panic and fear, and that bothered her.

"Yes, I did bring them to school...as you know, we mutated, but even then, I was still quite uneducated myself. I remember many from what I would see Master Yoshi write, and what he talked about," Master Splinter began, "and when I mutated, I had to learn to read and write myself, before I could even think about teaching my sons."

"Really Master, you couldn't even read and write?" Mikey said, his eyes wide with some excitement, and wonder.

"Yes my son, it took me some time to figure out what Master Yoshi was talking about...I remembered living in my cage, and watching him write a letter...but I had learned Japanese as a result...in which I instructed you in... I remember my Master speaking fluently in," Splinter explained, a fond look in his eyes as he continued his tale, remembering his youth.

"So...how did you develop a curriculum...and they can speak Japanese?" April asked curiously, "Did they do it even when you were teaching them Ninjitsu?"

Splinter nodded, "It had taken me a year or so to recall what my Master spoke and read, and did so with my sons, so they could understand Japanese when I spoke it with them, so they were fluent."

"Were?" April questioned curiously, eyes wide, glancing at the turtles who started to look uncomfortable.

"My sons were adapting to the human culture we lived under, and learning words in English, as well as others I did not like them speaking," shooting an annoyed look at Raphael, "I knew I could not concentrate on just Japanese, so I taught them all Japanese and English. As they grew older, some did not wish to continue...or just lost interest," Splinter said, but casting a small smile at Michelangelo.

"I didn't!" Mikey blurted out, hands slapping across his mouth in horror at what he had just spoken, "Um...so didn't mean to say that out loud sensei..." worry on his face.

Splinter frowned, about to speak, when Donatello spoke first, "What do you mean about that Mikey? Can you speak Japanese?"

Mikey looked uncomfortable, shaking his head, he refused to answer. He was miserable, he hadn't wanted his brothers to find out his secrets, Master Splinter knew a big one, and Donatello the other.

Splinter looked thoughtful for a moment, wondering where he should begin, and then spoke again, "I then decided to start teaching them in Math, English, Spelling, Writing, Social Studies and Reading, knowing these were what the television shows say kids learn, as well as what most parents focus on in all the books I had found," he said, smiling.

"It was there I found out Donatello was a genius, Raphael was a protector, Leonardo had leadership qualities, and Michelangelo was a happy child, or that is what the book as told me," Splinter said with a small chuckle.

"So did they struggle in anything?" April asked, as she refilled Splinter's tea.

"Leonardo struggled with understanding Social Studies...while Donatello has trouble with writing. Raphael has never liked Math, while Michelangelo has trouble with spelling," Splinter explained, "and they still go to school. Michelangelo has dubbed it, 'Turtle School' when he was but 7, and quite excited about attending."

"Ya, the numbskull tol' Masta' Splinta' that we needed ta have holidays and breaks and stuff like tha', and even field trips, just like humans," Raph piped up, snickering.

"Yeah, it was pretty cool learning with Master Splinter, he taught us a lot...then Don took over," Leo said smiling at his brainy brother.

"Wait, Donnie teaches you now?" April said, eyes shooting up with surprise, a smile growing on her face.

"Ya, tha brainiac is too smart! He's been teaching us since...wha' was it anyway?" Raph asked, eyes gliding over to Splinter, then Don.

"He has taken over your Science class, as well as Social Studies and Math, when he was but 12," Splinter said, smiling proudly at his second youngest son.

Donnie blushed, "It wasn't a big deal sensei, it was easy," he said, ducking his head.

April frowned, noticing Mikey wasn't really paying attention to the conversation, her worry growing as she saw the other turtles casting their own worried looks at him.

Splinter watched his youngest, concerned, wondering what made his youngest thoughts grow so inward, causing him distress.

"We were all good at something though," Leo cut in, catching April's attention, as well as Mikey's, "Donnie was always good at Science and technology, which later became part of the curriculum. Raph actually became really good at History and Social Studies, I enjoy reading and writing, and Mikey is an awesome artist...as well as a good story teller," Leo said, smiling at each of his brothers.

April smiled as she heard that, seeing a small spark of happiness in Mikey's eyes when he heard Leo's words.

"Ya, we were pretty good...still am...I'm in Grade 11 already," Raph boasted with a grin.

"Yeah, so am I!" Leo shot back, grinning as well.

Donnie's quiet voice smiled, "I've been taking college courses for a year or so now."

"Wow, that's awesome Donnie!" April said, turning to the other two, "Grade 11, that's awesome, you're going to graduate soon, I'm so there!"

They all blushed at the praise.

"Mikey, how about you?" April asked him gently, curious.

Mikey shrugged, shaking his head, his eyes darting at Splinter, before he rolled up, "I'll be back...I just need a breather..." seeing a small nod from his father. Mikey quickly left through the window, they could see him standing on the ledge.

April frowned, her worry growing by the second, "Master Splinter?"

"It is alright Miss O'Niel, my son is troubled with thoughts about what he should share, or not share. He just needs a few moments to think," Splinter responded calmly.

"Is he okay Masta?" Raph asked, his concern evident with the way he kept glancing at the window.

"Yes my son...he has kept his progress from you three for personal reasons, and it is his choice whether or not he wishes to share," Splinter said.

"I'm sorry Master Splinter...if I brought up something..." April said uneasily.

"No April, it's okay," said Mikey as he was coming back inside by climbing through the window, a small confused smile on his face.

"You sure you're okay Mikey? You don't have to share anything if you don't want to," April said, worry etched in her green eyes as she stared at Mikey.

"No...it wasn't that...I...I don't know where to begin. Master Splinter told the story right...he just left out some because I didn't want to share it," Mikey admitted, "and I had forgotten that he I told him not to say anything to anybody a few years ago, when he discovered it himself."

"What was it Mikey?" Leo asked, concern sparking in his eyes as he straightened.

Mikey hesitated, wondering where to start, before he finally just blurted out, "Okay...I can speak like 7 different languages and can understand many others," and bit his lip, waiting for the explosion.

Sure enough, his brothers all reacted with questions.

_What languages can you speak?_

_How tha Shell you learn 7 diff'nt languages?_

_Where did you learn this?_

"Umm...heh," Mikey said with a small grin, twiddling with his fingers, "Um, I don't know...really...which one to answer first.." glancing at them with a sheepish grin.

April smiled, "How about this then, what languages can you speak and where did you learn them?"

Mikey smiled back, "I can speak Japanese, Chinese, French, Italian, Spanish, Korean, and Latin...and I can understand...like basic words in some languages...right now, I'm concentrating on learning Sign Language...even if its hard for me to learn it, it's fun watching it and making words!"

"Wow...how...how did you learn all of these languages?" Don asked, curious.

Mikey chuckled weakly, "Um...I listen?" trying to explain.

They groaned, thinking it was a joke.

Master Splinter coughed lightly, making his sons stop the noise they made, and spoke, "Michelangelo is correct that he learned these languages by hearing them speak. He seems to be very good at memorizing these words in a different tongue, and being able to decipher them is a feat that many should learn."

"Ya mean, all he did was listen to oth'r people when they speak?" Raph asked, glancing at Mikey like he was a bug.

Leonardo frowned, before asking, "Are you able to write it Mikey? Like do letters or books in another language?"

Mikey and Don shook his head at the same time, which surprised all of them, before Mikey grinned, realizing Don already knew why he couldn't.

Don spoke first, "No, that's not something he can do beca-" he broke off, glancing at Mikey for permission.

Mikey nodded, shrugging, "Might as well come clean."

"Mikey is Dyslexic, he can't write in another language because it screws up in his head as he writes it, or when he is translating, he reads it differently. He's doing much better since we started tutoring in a different way," Don explained, sending another proud smile Mikey's way.

Mikey smiled back, "I'm by no means as smart as you guys," nodding at his brothers, before turning to April, "I'm still doing Grade 9/10 work so it's gonna take me a little longer with some things...but it's getting better. I speak better than I can write," Mikey said with a laugh.

"Why would you hide being dyslexic Mikey?" April asked curiously, before thinking out loud, "Actually, I didn't think Mutant turtles would be able to have human disorders either..."

Mikey chuckled, before he said in a burst, "Because...it's embarrassing...that I can't read or write as good as my brothers...they...they are like my heroes! And I didn't want them to be disappointed in me. Donnie knew because he figured it out...its one of the reasons I like comics...or my mangas...they are awesome you know."

"Master Splinter, did you know he could speak all these languages?" April asked, "because you said earlier, none of your sons could."

"I had found out when he was about 9 that he could understand another language. I was watching one of my soaps, which was in Spanish with those subtitles on. He had been playing nearby, when the subtitles had disappeared, somehow turned off," a glance over at Leonardo and Raphael, who were looking guilty.

"I called for Donatello to fix it, so I can continue watching my soap. He came and was working, but it was taking him awhile. He could not find the problem on why they shut off. I stated simply, 'You must hurry for I mist know what John is saying to Greg, and what will happen to the children,'" Splinter paused, a smile growing as he recalled what had happened.

"Donatello finally figured out that the remote had been switched and he had to find the original, so I sent him off to retrieve it. I sat back down, worried, listening to the characters speak, but not understanding what was happening," Splinter explained, "then Michelangelo came along, stating he could explain to me what was happening.

Mikey grinned sheepishly, "You looked sad Master Splinter...I don't like it when you're sad..." shrugging, "I wanted to make you happy again."

Splinter nodded, "And you always made me happy my son, for I have you," he responded, smiling at him.

Turning back to April, he continued the story, "He sat down on the couch, and gave me a scene by scene play of what happened, even if he didn't understand the story line, or even some of the words they spoke, translated the rest of the show," he said with a smile on his face.

"After that show was over, I questioned him on how he knew Spanish, and he shrugged, 'I do not know, I just listen.' That was when I realized he always understood me when I spoke Japanese, and had never asked for a translation, so I was quite curious," Splinter said, shaking his head, "I took a few parenting books, as well as some magazines I found, and saw Michelangelo can learn best by seeing, doing and listening...which is why he would be a skilled ninja if he ever applied himself."

Mikey shrugged, "I told you Master Splinter, I don't wanna be like Leo...he's like no fun being a super ninja..."

Leo shook his head, "Yep, that's Mikey...he had the chance to be leader when we were kids but he turned it down."

April's eyes widen in shock at that remark, trying to imagine Mikey as leader and she just couldn't. "Really?"

"Yup," Don said smirking, "Master Splinter challenged us. He told us the first to master the basic, intermediate and advanced sets, and be able to use 2 different weapons or more, would be Leader. Leo can use two sets of weapons. Leo is Elite to only Katanas and Master to Wakizashi. That's like a smaller katana. We're all trained in basic with each other weapons."

Raph grunted, "I'm skilled wit two as well, Elite with Sai's and Master with Fukiya, that's like poisoned darts. I can hit any target!" he boasted, with a proud look in his face.

Leo grinned, pointing to Donnie, "Donnie is Elite with the Bo, and Master to Naginata, that's like a Bo with a blade attached," explaining the weapon to April.

April nodded, really curious, turning her head to Mikey, "What are your Elite and Master weapons Mikey?"

Mikey grinned, he had been proud to learn these weapons, "I'm Elite in Nunchakus, but also Chigiriki, which is like 2 feet long stick with a chain attached, and Manriki Gusari, which is a chain usually about 3 feet long, and weighted at both ends. Mine has a grappling hook attached to one end. I'm a Master with all 3 of my brothers weapons..." he said embarassed.

"So why aren't you the leader?" April asked, obviously impressed.

"'Cause I don't want to be...my brothers need someone who can watch their back, and be able to get them out of tight jams by being inventive. I'm not a leader April, never was, I'm a follower...my bros need me to calm their thoughts, control the atmosphere, or they'll go crazy...my job is not fun, nor is it easy...but I wouldn't change it for the world," Mikey said, a pleased look in his eyes.

"Well said Michelangelo," Splinter said, speaking up, startling them. The turtles all grinned sheepishly, smiling at their father.

"Michelangelo is correct he indeed master the weapons with ease, as well as complete all the sets correctly. He refused the position as Leader, wishing to only help his brothers. He explained to me he rather be the unknown Ninja, the one who can adapt to virtually any situation, and be able to help his brothers out of a jam," Splinter explained, "and stated it quite nicely, 'If the bad guys know about us, and all out styles with one set of weapons, would it not be a great idea if they had no idea I can use several? It's the Unknown Ninja they always have to watch out for,'" Splinter said smiling.

"He is right, there were times when Michelangelo has helped in a battle, but there are other times he gets lost in his role, and forgets to pay attention," Splinter said.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that," Mikey said, grinning sheepishly.

"So Mikey would'a been tha' leader if he took it!" Raph said, his eyes wide with horror, "That would have been horrible!"

Mikey grinned, "What's so horrible about it Raphie Boy? That I could tell ya what to do? Or that I let you beat me in the dojo?...or how about me bossing you around, would'cha have liked that Raphie boy!" he taunted.

Raph growled, "No Mikey, you would have been a nuisance, at least Fearless is focused!"

Mikey grinned, "Ya know something Raphie, it could be sweet. I coulda shown ya some sweet moves...oh that's right, you won't let me show ya anything, not no more."

Raph tensed up, growling under his breathe, "Shuddup Mikey."

"Ya...when was that? When was the last time I showed you something? Hmmm, oh, that's right, when I won the Battle...Nexus...Champ—" and Raph jumped on him, pummelling him as they rolled on the ground, Mikey laughing his head off, Raph growling playfully.

April smiled as she watched them play, Leo glaring at them, shaking his head. Just like an older brother who was too old to join in. She smiled as Mikey rolled close to Leo, enough to tackle him as well, engulfing him in the play fight, laughing as Don somehow got rolled on, joining in.

"Master Splinter, I have a question," she asked quietly, not wanting to bother the turtles.

"What is it Miss O'Niel?" Splinter asked, an amused smile on his face.

"Do you ever wish for something different for your sons?" she asked.

"I have thought that before, Miss O'Neil. I wish Michelangelo could walk under the sun, and be as carefree as he tries to be. I wish Donatello could be recognized for the brilliance of his mind. I wish Raphael would be accepted for being himself, and be able to teach others. I wish Leonardo would be able to lead a dojo at one point, or for all of them be able to have a family..." Splinter said, "but like I once heard, from a wise person, 'Wishes are for those who wish to change their lives before they lived it. Wish for what you can change while it is happening...and your wish will come true.'"

April smiled at the words, "You are a wise father Master Splinter...I'm proud to know you all."

"Even me?" Mikey piped up, eyes sparkling as he grinned, his head popping out from in between his brother's bodies.

"Yes Mikey, even you!" April said, giggling at the scene.

The END

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Just a note for the end, Um, Mikey speaking the 7 languages, is actually something my friend can do. He can speak flutently in 7 different languages, and is learning more, by just listening. He picks it up fast. But he can't spell it out, because his Dyslexia gets in the way, it screws up the words, no matter how much he works at it! Lately, when he writes out translations, but he finds mistakes later.

It was frustrating but he found a computer program that is helping now, but when he was younger, in his teens, he struggled alot with his school work. That's where the whole Idea stemmed from. I just wanted to put a tidbit in there for him. LOL.

***Also, that note, with Mikey being Elite in 3 weapons and Master in all 4, came from two episodes, One was the Turtle Titan Episode with the grappling hook. The other from the What a Croc Episode, where I noticed Mikey lasts the longest out of his brothers, as well as using katana like weapons, that is why he is a Master in Katanas.

Also in the GarbageMan episode, I believe, Mikey is like swimming effortlessly through the water...and another where he is walking across like a tightrope on his hands. He's obviously more athletic, even Master Splinter said that in the Mr. Touch and Go episode, where he would be great if he just applied himself.

There we go, I'm done explaining. LOL, I hope people like it anyway!


End file.
